Two sides of the same coin
by deanpala
Summary: Once there was a boy who was scared of the evil magic inside of him, so he got rid of it the best he could. It is NOT healthy to try and bury anything however. Jekyll and Hyde AU.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm going with the evil side not being evil so much as unchecked imuples._

 _Inspired from the lines "Like the moon an enigma, lost in alone in the night. Damned by some heavenly stigma but blazing with light" "Tonight I'll plunder heaven blind, steal from all the gods. Tonight I'll take from all mankind conqueror all the odds." "Predators live by the pray they pursue this time the predators me!" from the song alive and the entirety of confrontation both from jekyll and hyde the musical. LISTEN TO THEM_

Once, there was a horrid king, who said all those with magic were vile and evil, monsters.

Once there was a scared, kind hearted boy who, no matter the assurances, could not convince himself that he wasn't a monster for how he was born.

So he used that which he so hated to try to banish all the worst of himself from himself.

But instead of it leaving him for good, he bent over in pain, pale and shaking, screaming until it was over, and suddenly there before him in the mirror….

Emerys smiled wickedly.

This was going to be so much fun.


	2. Dragons call part 1

A huge thing in this story is to draw straight from the themes of repression from the original Jekyll and Hyde, so Merlin purposely does not use magic. I figured he could save Gaius the way any normal person would.

Also I know the book makes Hyde smaller but as I said Merlins "evil" half is pure impulse and magic and as he is the most powerful sorcerer to ever live I figured he'd have a leg up on Merlin

Chapter Text

The first moment Merlin walked into Camelot he knew it was a mistake Emerys was going to get them killed he knew it he knew it he knew it he-

he looked away from the execution and ran to find the physician he would be staying with. The first impression wasn't that great as the old man fell right on top of him (Merlin found he didn't mind, it probably saved the old mans life, and as much as he hated to admit it, even if he had gotten badly hurt Emerys would not let it last long.)

Then he ran into the crown prince and made a fool of himself there as well and imprisoned which he would have been fine with except...

His body was filled with pain and whispers of evil promises and he threw up green and screamed as his body was racked with tremors.

And suddenly he wasn't the one in it anymore, he was just watching from the outside as a tall man with long hair, golden eyes, and for lack of a better word, fangs escaped his cell.

And then promptly ran into the prince AGAIN before quickly moved away, changing his appearance to match Merlins.

Noooo why are you like this, if you're causing trouble why must you blame ME for it?

Because most people with golden eyes who antagonize the prince end up dead.

But still, couldn't you just not cause trouble for once?

"Hows the knee walking coming alo- hold on are you taller?"

The man smirked. Ohhhh he was just itching for a fight, how perfect.

"Wow, dumb AND blind. Yes I absolutely grew three inches in the last hour, how nice of you to notice."

"You can't address me like that."

"Yes, so we've established, and yet here we are. Whatcha gonna do, get daddys men to protect you?"

"I don't need my fathers men, I can take you apart with a blow"

"And I could take you apart with less."

"You sure? Here you go big man, come on then. I warn you, I've trained to kill since birth."

Emerys was getting inpatient.

"Are you just going to talk pretty all day or can we get to it?"

Arthur chased after him, and Emerys ran with inhuman speed, laughing with delight as he sent magic to trip the prince up until getting bored and allowing himself to be caught.

What, pray tell, the ever loving **FUCK** are you doing? Do you WANT to be thrown back in the cell?

Meh I can escape, that's half the fun.

"Let him go."

Both sides of Merlin, one with honest surprise and one with a slight amount of anger, simultaneously thought **WHAT**

"He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. Theres something about you Merlin, I can't quite put my finger on it.

Emerys, though slightly annoyed he didn't get to repeat his great escape with his incredible stealth skills-

You used magic to knock the guards out, there is nothing stealthy or impressive about that.

Shut up you're just mad that the prince likes me more and that you were wrong.

About you getting us killed? Sorry, I'm NOT mad about getting that wrong.

An uninvited voice entered their head and Emerys smiled.

Another adventure already?

Emerys no, it's clearly magical and-

La la la can't hear yoooooooooooou

You are so childish Merlin thought at Emerys as he ran through various passageways.


	3. Dragons call part 2

This is stupid Emerys.

Well your stupid.

You're so childish. We're going to get caught but I'll be glad, it's ridiculous to get tangled up in this magic business.

Piss off

The dice the guards were using rolled away and they followed.

I told you you had no stealth, you just made them leave. They could get into serious trouble.

Well if the guards of the anti magic capital of the world are dumb enough to follow mysteriously jumping dice they hardly deserve the job of gaurd now do they.

Pffffft I hate you for making me laugh

No you don't.

"Merlin"

Emerys jumped.

"Show yourself coward! I'll fight ya!"

A giant dragon flew down and perched itself right in front of him and even Emerys had to begrudgingly admit that he probably could NOT beat it in a fight/

"You are not Merlin. Not all of him."

Emerys snorted amused

Don't do this don't give out our secrets to this- this THING

"Figured that all out yourself did ya? Now what the bloody hell are you yelling in our heads for?"

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."

"And why should I care about your cryptic shit? Who says the answer wasn't just to fuck with everyone huh?"

"Arthur is the once and future king who will unite Albion."

"And the point of you telling me this is?"

"Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"Why do I care again?"

The dragon sighed seeming rather disappointing with who he got. Well to bad, he called them not the other way around.

"He will bring magic back to the land."

Merlin protested as loud as he could while being trapped in his own mind while Emerys took on an almost manictic look on his face.

"Now you're talking! So what I've gotta do?"

"Protect him and lead him down the correct path."

"HA! Un-fucking likely! What if we just kill him and the old man? Save us the work?"

If you even try I will kill both of us

"UGH fine I'll protect the princess whatever."

The dragon looked unamused but simply left without a word.

* * *

Emerys had thankful relinquished control back to Merlin before the banquette (Emerys at a banquette, can you even imagine) but of course because this was his life nothing could ever freaking go right. Some witch just had to try and kill everyone and they both knew that if Merlin was the one left to fight her he'd end up dead.

Emerys of course couldn't help but make it way to complicated and turn it into a mix between a brawl and a duel of magic that lasted entirely to long until the spell finally broke and Uther went to approch them.

Emerys immediately left.

What are you doing?! You can't leave me alone with him it's your fault!

Do you really trust me to speak to, much less be within five feet of, the king without strangling him.

Merlin shut up.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid."

"Oh, well..."

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness."

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

"Well..."

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

Arthur looked personally offended and as Merlin heard Emerys snicker and make comment about all the trouble they could cause, he had to agree.

He was so screwed.


End file.
